


How the Spider8itch Stole Gristmas

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random, fun Christmas-y drawing based on the cover of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Spider8itch Stole Gristmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitCat74737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat74737/gifts).



> You gave me a really broad range of stuff to do so I hope this lines up with your interests somewhere! (I know I'm always all about dumb scourge sisters, so...)


End file.
